The Sage of Forest
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: The Hero of Winds meets a new friend. (This is not intended to be a pairing.)


**Hey, it's FallDownBoy! This is a new Zelda story for Saria and the Hero of Winds. (Don't get on my case about it.)**

 **(Takes place after my story Majora's Mask Returns, so read that story.)**

The Sage of Forest

Link woke up after hearing Tetra sneeze. He got out of his bed and went up on deck. She was standing near the

railing, looking at the sunrise. She spotted him and sniffled. "Hey." Link glanced at her in concern. "Do you have a cold?"

Tetra glanced at him. "It's not that bad." Link didn't look like he was going to back down anytime soon. So, what he did

was he pulled out a towel that was laying nearby and wrapped it around her shoulders, covering her and making her

warm. "Thanks, I guess." Aryll came up and giggled. Link looked at his sister. "What?" She started smiling a naughty

smile. "My brother's got a girlfriend! My brother's got a girlfriend!" Link just rolled his eyes. Aryll was disappointed he

didn't react like she hoped he would. Then, they heard a loud sneeze come from near the crow's nest. Link climbed up,

and found a girl wearing green. She had green hair cut down to her shoulder, and green eyes. Link was surprised, but

not because of her beauty. He knew that they were nowhere near land. "How'd you get on board? More importantly,

where did you come from?" The girl looked up at him. "I don't know how I got on board this thing." Link chuckled. "It's

called a ship." The girl raised an eyebrow, then continued. "I'm from Kokiri Forest." Link looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry.

Where?" The girl looked at him and repeated herself. Link was surprised. "Kokiri Forest was flooded with the rest of

Hyrule hundreds of years ago. Everyone in the Great Sea knows that!" When the girl heard that, she started to sniffle.

Link noticed this. "No, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She looked up at him. "You didn't. I'm sad because

it's gone." Link felt compassion for her, and so he brought her down to meet Tetra and Aryll. Tetra was surprised, like

Link, but like him, she felt compassion, and wanted to help her. "What's your name?" she asked the girl. "I'm Saria."

Link looked thoughtful when he heard that, but made no other comment. Tetra noticed that, but pretended not to. "I'm

Tetra. That's Aryll," she said, pointing to her. "And that's Link, the Hero of Winds." Saria looked at him, and walked up to

him. Then, she hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Link kept his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Shh, shh,

it's okay. It's okay." Later, as Saria was sleeping, Link looked into his history book. Tetra walked in as he was doing so.

"What are you looking up?" Link didn't look at her, but he did say, "The name Saria sounds familiar, so I'm looking that

up." He found what he was looking for and went to that page. Then, he snapped his fingers. "Tetra, we just took in a

former Sage!" Tetra glanced at him. "What do you mean?" Link looked at her. "She's the Sage of Forest, one of the six

Sages who banished Ganondorf when the Hero of Time confronted him!" Tetra was surprised by that. "We gave a bed

to a Sage?" Aryll and Saria walked in. Saria knew that they knew what she had once been. Link looked at her in

respect. But he felt the need to tell her that she didn't have to worry about Ganondorf anymore. "You don't have to

keep wondering if Ganondorf will come back. He already did." She looked at him in horror. "But I kicked his butt." Tetra

glanced at him. " _We_ kicked his butt." Link looked at her. "But I did the final blow." Tetra nodded. "True." Aryll looked at

Saria. "He rescued me from the Forsaken Fortress, and killed the bird that kidnapped me." Link glanced at her. "Call it

the Helmaroc King from now on, okay?" Aryll nodded. Saria looked interested in learning the rest of his battles, so he

told her, and they were up late into the night.

 **A/N**

 **And there you go. Doesn't it feel nice to read a story about Saria? It does, doesn't it?**


End file.
